


Canon HunterXMaggie

by JFAM1220



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Audrey from descendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFAM1220/pseuds/JFAM1220
Summary: Wrote this on my free time. Not the best written story on grammar aspect. It's also shitty.The story is that when Maggie and Hunter fell in tartarus, they both ended up in the same area.  Follow their short love story as they survive tartarus.It is also unfinished.





	Canon HunterXMaggie

**Author's Note:**

> It's unfinished. Don't know yet when i'll update. But hope you enjoy it.  
Disclaimer : i don't own anything.  
Feel free to correct me on my grammar but never insult my story.  
Thats all. Enjoy!

"So what brings you here? " Hunter says as Maggie stands up "What... Oh my gosh! Why am i here with you?! "Maggie says freaking out Hunter chuckles. "Well i don't know. You haven't answer my question? " Hunter replied "we were trying to free Harry but Dante put me in here. How do we get out of Here? " Maggie asked. "well the problem is there is no way put unless someone retrieves you. " Hunter says "seriously?! " Maggie yelled "if know i wouldn't be Here" Hunter replied. Maggie yelled "No!!!!!!!! " while Hunter chuckles.

Few hours later

"Ahhhh! " Maggie yelled as scorpion stung her. Hunter watched her sternly as he just finish a memory when he was human. "I can't stay here. I can't handle this, the spell is gone" Maggie says "Let me outof here! " Maggie yells as she cried " Shut up! " Hunter says. "its your fault im here! " Hunter continued "My fault. If you didn't attack me, Parker wouldn't have banished you here!" Maggie replied "Well if my little brother didn't fell in love with you, i wouldn't have attack you!" Hunter says back. 

"Fuck you! " Maggie said "Fuck you too!" Hunter replied. 

Few hours pass by and every stung got worse, Maggie starts to fee but its not only her who started to feel but Hunter also. 

"Another one of those, ha? " Hunter asked as he calm down from a memory "why you asked? As far as i know demons dont care" Maggie replied. "Maybe i do care" Hunter mutters. Maggie gasped "Your starting to feel" she said " The memories must have been triggering your human side" Maggie says. "yeah why do you care" Hunter replied. 

"Your starting to feel"Maggie says but Hunter ignored her. 

A couple of hours passed by. "i have to get out... " Maggie mutters. She was trying to not cry, at least not in the presence of a demon but unfornately it did not go unnoticed by Hunter. "Hey"Hunter moved beside Maggie" If you want to get out of here, you have to be strong" Hunter tells her. " I can't take it anymore" Maggie said as tears finally falls down. 

"Yes you can. Think about your sisters, ylur white lighter, your father. Let love be your strength " Hunter said, Maggie looked at him"Your really starting to feel" Maggie replies "Maybe but what's Important is you To be strong "Hunter said. 

Hunter takes Maggie's hand to his own "Do it for your sister, survive for your sister" Hubter said "What about you? Where are you pulling your strength now that you human, at least right now? " Maggie ask "Nothing. Maybe for mom but all i know is there is nothing for me in the other side" Hunter said. 

Maggie look straight to his eyes while Hunter look at her eyes. It continued for a while before Maggie felt a scorpion on her arm. The both of them looks at it "No! Give it to me instead! Let me have the memory " Hunter yelled. Maggie look at him "No! You can't do this" Maggie said "Don't worry i can take it " Hunter smiled at her as he hold her cheek. 

"Well then. Let's see if you can take it" The dragon said as a scorpion crawls to Hunter's arm and stung him. Hunter grunts at pain 

MEMORY

"I love you Audrey" Hunter said "I love you too Hunter" Audrey replied. Hunter kissed her, " okay, I can't wait anymore, i have this planned but I don't care anymore. " Hunter said before kneeling down "Audrey Beauty, Will you marry me? " Hunter aske pulling out a ring "Yes!!! Yes i will marry you!" Audrey replied. Few more memories of him getting married before it ended. 

End of Memory

"Hunter are you okay? " Maggie said as he holds Hunter's face. Hunter gasped and started taking breaths "I'm fine... I'm fine" Hunter said, he looked at her and she realize that she was the same girl in her memory. 

They once looked at each others eyes before leaning in until their lips touch. It was a passionate kiss, there was a connection between them like it was meant to happen. 

They pulled away and look at each others eyes. Hunter squeeze her hand. Maggie lays her head down at his shoulder while Hunter kiss her forehead. "Why don't we try to sleep?" Hunter said, Maggie reply by nodding her head .


End file.
